Brooms employing a carrier plate and a plurality of brush block segments are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,226 (Finnell) shows a brush for a scrubbing machine wherein a circular metal plate has a downwardly extending flange along its perimeters and a plurality of latches, each of which secures a brush block segment. The latches are cams mounted for rotation about a vertical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,193 (Nobles et al.) shows a brush similar to that of Finnell. The Nobles et al. patent shows a backing disk with an inwardly projecting flange which engages a groove in a brush block segment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,607 (Rosseau) shows a gutter brush wherein a brush block segment is engaged by a holder which is in turn attached to a carrier plate. The holder comprises a latch and an inwardly directed lip which engages a groove of a brush block segment. The latch forces an inwardly-located bead of the brush block segment upwardly, and a camming surface of the holder causes the brush block segment to move outwardly as it moves upwardly in response to operation of the latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,603 (Segesman) shows a strip-like brush mounted in a recess in a cylindrical holder. The brush is held in the recess by a clamping plate secured to the holder by a screw. U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,729 (Link) teaches a gutter broom wherein blocks are secured to a carrier with bolts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,440 (Peabody et al) shows a plurality of brushes mounted to brackets which are in turn mounted to a common plate.